A Letter For You!
by Motoharunana
Summary: Sebuah surat singkat untuk Yu Narukami./—Ada saat-saat kita melukis tawa bersama. Ada sebatas tangis yang pernah mengudara./ Memupuk sedikit demi sedikit harapan kebahagiaan, yang tak boleh terkekang dalam jarak waktu yang terasa kian memudar—/ Investigation team. AT. Ending Anime Persona 4. Cover Isn't Mine!


**A LETTER FOR YOU!**

Discalimer © ATLUS

Story by Motoharunana

* * *

**_Untuk Yu Narukami,_**

_._

_._

_Ada saat-saat hal yang paling kita takutkan itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Dari manisnya sebuah perjumpaan yang mengeratkan kita pada suatu tali persahabatan, pertemuan, percakapan, maupun kebersamaan. Kini harus menjadi abu dalam titik yang di sebut dengan perpisahan._

_Kita sering melukis tawa dalam kebersamaan. Menjerat ketakutan yang dulu sering menghampiri nurani, menjadi kepingan keberanian yang tak pernah terduga. Mengembangkan senyum merekah yang kita punya._

_Ada sebatas tangis yang pernah mengudara. Namun semua mendadak sirna, seiring dengan tawa yang kita larutkan dalam canda. Menghabiskan waktu dalam jalinan yang awalnya tak pernah kita duga._

_Ada saat-saat kebersamaan itu menghilang dalam kerasnya akivitas diri kita masing-masing yang berbeda. Menjalani hari dengan kekosongan dan tanpa ikatan yang pernah kita bina. Menyurutkan kehangatan yang pernah ada menjadi sisi gelap yang tak berarti. _

_Dan nyatanya, itu terasa amat sepi. Membuat kita terjatuh dalam lubang terdalam dan terkubur di sana._

_Namun, kita tersadar dan menepis segalanya. Mendadak surut oleh uluran tangan yang kita satukan. Meredam segala keegoisan masing-masing untuk menghadapi segala kegelapan yang pernah mendera. Menjadi satu titik terang, dimana kekosongan itu perlahan mendadak hancur, dan menghilang dari sana._

_Ada tangis yang semakin mengering dalam lengkungan bibir yang terus mengembang. Menguatkan setiap hal yang menjerat dalam api ketakutan. Dan…_

_._

_._

_._

…_kita berhasil._

_Memupuk sedikit demi sedikit harapan kebahagiaan yang tak boleh terkekang dalam jarak waktu yang terasa kian memudar. _

_Jangan salahkan keadaan maupun gerak waktu yang seakan begitu cepat melaju. Karena semua telah diatur menuju suatu masa yang kita tidak pernah tahu akan seperti apa._

_Jangan takut akan kesepian. Jangan takut akan kesendirian._

_Karena kita akan tetap saling menguatkan bukan? Meski dalam rentang jarak yang terlampau begitu jauhnya. Karena baik kita atau siapapun, tetap terikat suatu benang yang pernah kita bina dalam rangkaian hari-hari penuh kehangatan yang memupuk di dalam hati kita masing-masing._

_._

_._

_Jarak tidak akan pernah menghalangi apapun yang akan melekat dalam diri kita. Jadi, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan._

_Terimakasih atas segala hal yang telah kita lakukan satu tahun belakangan. Terimakasih atas segala hal yang pernah kita rasakan. _

_Dan semoga, ini bukanlah suatu akhir dari apa yang kita harapkan._

_Yuu, selamat jalan. Semoga sampai di tujuan._

_._

_._

_Note tambahan: Bila rindu, jangan ragu untuk menatap foto kita yang telah terselip dalam surat ini._

_._

_._

_**Dari kami, **__**Investigation Team.**_

_**Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Kuma, dan Naoto.**_

.

.

.

Ada lengkungan senyum yang terpeta dalam wajahmu ketika matamu telah selesai membaca bacaan demi bacaan yang tertera dalam surat pemberian sahabat-sahabatmu.

Dan pikiranmu kini melambung, memikirkan kehangatan-kehangatan yang pernah kau dapatkan.

Sungguh, kau tidak akan lupa saat-saat kau dapat bergabung bersama mereka. Menjalin ikatan demi ikatan yang begitu berharga. Menjalin ikatan demi ikatan yang tak akan pernah kau buang.

Lengkung bibirmu masih terpatri di wajahmu. Dengan mata yang kini sengaja kau katupkan. Menikmati percikan kenangan demi kenangan yang perlahan kian mengudara.

Karena sekali lagi… Kau tidak akan pernah (bisa) melupakan mereka. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

—Selamat tinggal Inaba.

**FIN**

**Author notes:** Hanya sebuah surat dari Investigation team untuk Yu yang telah meninggalkan Inaba :'). Sebetulnya, saya kurang sependapat dengan ending Persona 4. Yu, harus pulang dan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Rasanya nyesek, dan saya bisa merasakan itu :')

Terimakasih telah menyempatkan berkunjung dala karya saya yang—tidak—seberapa ini. Kritik dan saran masih di butuhkan.

**Nana**


End file.
